igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Rue
Rue − 12−letnia trybutka 74. Igrzysk Głodowych z Dystryktu Jedenastego, opisana przez Katniss jako mała i niedoceniona przez innych zawodników. Utworzyła z nią sojusz po tym, jak zaopiekowała się nią, kiedy była nieprzytomna po użądleniu przez osy gończe. Rue postanowiła zaufać głównej bohaterce częściowo ze względu na broszkę, jaką nosiła na sercu. Na pamiątkę śmierci dziewczynki, Katniss udekorowała jej ciało kwiatami i śpiewała aż do jej śmierci, pokazując Kapitolowi, że Rue to nie tylko pionek w igrzyskach. Jest wspominana w'' Pierścieniu Ognia i w ''Kosogłosie. Biografia Rue była w stanie wspiąć się na szczyty najwyższych drzew, co pozwalało jej zobaczyć sygnalizację flagi w swoim dystrykcie i zaśpiewać piosenkę, która, roznoszona przez kosogłosy, oznaczała koniec pracy. Twierdziła, że te ptaki były jej specjalnymi przyjaciółmi. Igrzyska Śmierci Dożynki thumb|left|Rue i Thresh Została wylosowana podczas dożynek, mając zaledwie 12 lat, wraz z Threshem. Nikt nie zgłosił się na jej miejsce, a Katniss była tym głęboko poruszona, gdyż Rue przypominała jej siostrę Primrose. Parada Trybutów Rue, wraz ze swoim partnerem, byli przebrani za rolników, reprezentując specjalizację swojego dystryktu. Trening W filmie otrzymała najniższy wynik na wygranie igrzysk, 60-1. Podczas treningu ukazała swoje ciche i szybkie umiejętności, zabierając nóż Cato, w czasie gdy on nie patrzył, co zauważył Thresh. Dziewczynka obserwowała szkolących trybutów, chcąc poznać ich słabe i mocne strony. Udało jej się dostać 7 z 12 punktów podczas pokazu przed organizatorami. Wywiad Podczas wywiadu z Caesarem była ubrana w zwiewną sukienkę i skrzydła. Stwierdziła, że nie można jej złapać, a jeśli nie można jej złapać, to znaczy, że nie można jej zabić. Igrzyska Róg Obfitości opuściła zabierając jedynie mały plecak, który zawierał sakiewkę z wodą i skarpety, którymi ogrzewała się podczas zimnych nocy. Dzięki swojej rozległej wiedzy o roślinach mogła zbierać żywność. Ostry odłamek skały służył jej jako nóż. Po pożarze lasu, w których ucierpiała Katniss, wspięła się na drzewo by uniknąć konfrontacji z zawodowcami. Zauważając ją w pobliżu, Rue ostrzegła ją przed wiszącym nad nią gniazdem os gończych. Gdy zaalarmowała ją, że miała zamiar ściąć gałąź, dziewczynka przytaknęła i przeskakiwała z drzewa na drzewo, aby wydostać się z zasięgu os. Po ataku owadów opatrzyła użądlenia Katniss liśćmi, które przeżuła na papkę. Sama miała także oparzenie, więc Katniss posmarowała ją maścią. Podczas kolacji Katniss zaoferowała jej upieczoną nogę grzędownika, co zaskoczyło ją, ponieważ nigdy nie miała całej porcji tylko dla siebie, ze względu na ubóstwo swej rodziny. Po rozmowie o życiu w swoich dystryktach, Rue poinformowała Katniss, że zawodowcy rozmieścili się nad jeziorem, a ze swoich zapasów ułożyli piramidę. Katniss wpadła na pomysł zniszczenia ich zaopatrzenia, co zainteresowało Rue. Śmierć thumb|left|Rue ugodzona włóczniąDziewczynka była wabikiem; jej zadanie polegało na rozpaleniu trzech ognisk w odstępach czasu, tak, by oddalić sojusz od obozowiska. Udało jej się rozpalić pierwsze i drugie ognisko, ale podczas zamiaru podpalenia trzeciego stosu potknęła się i wpadła w pułapkę pozostawioną przez Marvela, który przebił oszczepem jej żołądek. Katniss pomściła sojuszniczkę, lecz nie dała rady jej uratować. Starała się, by jej ostatnie chwile życia były przyjemne − zaśpiewała jej kołysankę, aż zmarła na jej rękach. Wściekła na Kapitol, za doprowadzenie do śmierci dziecka, ułożyła wokół martwego ciała przyjaciółki kwiaty, oraz oddała wyrazy szacunku. Prawdopodobnie po odejściu Katniss przyleciał poduszkowiec i zabrał ciało zmarłej. ''W Pierścieniu Ognia thumb|left|Rue wyświetlana telebimie podczas Tournee.thumb|Martwa Rue namalowana przez Peetę.Podczas Tournee w Dystrykcie Jedenastym Katniss podziękowała Rue za wszystko − czuła, że ona była nadal z nią, i że kojarzy jej się wszystko, co piękne. W czasie występu przed organizatorami w Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia, Peeta namalował portret martwej Rue na podłodze, za co zdobył 12 punktów. Kosogłos W ''Kosogłosie, Katniss napisała książkę o wszystkich ważnych dla niej osobach, w tym o Rue. Taktyka Główną taktyką Rue był pobyt nad ziemią. Jej zdolność do poruszania się szybko i cicho przez drzewa pozwolił jej obserwować innych trybutów i uzyskiwać informacje na ich temat, nie będąc zauważonym. Ponieważ większość trybutów nie mogło wspinać się, mieli trudność w zabiciu dziewczynki, co dało jej ogromną przewagę. Ponadto, większość zawodników było zbyt ciężkich by wspiąć się tak wysoko, jak potrzeba. Rue nie była w stanie polować, ale za to zbierała rośliny i owoce. Wygląd thumb|left Jako najmłodsza trybutka, Rue była najniższa, ale to jej dało przewagę, gdyż była lekka i zwinna. Posiadała grube, kręcone i ciemne włosy, skórę i'' oczy. Zawsze stała pochylona do przodu, na palcach, z rękami lekko rozszerzonymi, jakby skrzydłami gotowymi do odlotu. Była szybka i jej niemal niewidoczne ruchy w koronach drzew porównywały ją do kosogłosa. Rodzina thumb|left|Rodzina RueDziewczynka była najstarszą z pięciorga rodzeństwa, żyła w ubóstwie w Dystrykcie Jedenastym. Dzieliła się jedzeniem z młodszym rodzeństwem, by zapewnić im więcej, więc czasem posuwała się do drobnych kradzieży żywności. Podczas Tournee zwycięzców można zobaczyć jej rodzinę − jej rodzeństwo jest uderzająco podobne do niej. Po tym, jak zastrzelono mężczyznę, usłyszano jeszcze dwa strzały, co znaczyło, że jej rodzina mogła ucierpieć. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza jednak zapewniono Katniss, że rodzina dziewczynki jest bezpieczna. Relacje [[Katniss Everdeen|'Katniss''' Everdeen]] Rue i Katniss ufały sobie nawzajem. Katniss opiekowała się nią, traktowała jak młodszą siostrę. Dziewczynka z kolei opowiedziała jej o swoim życiu i o tym, że najważniejsza jest dla niej muzyka. Katniss pokazała miłość do niej przez płacz i żałobę po jej śmierci. Ufała jej z powodu jej podobieństwa do Prim i łagodnego zachowania. Odczuwała także litość i empatię wobec Rue, że została wysłana na arenę w tak młodym wieku. Rue nie przyjęła propozycji wzięcia broszki, informując, że ma swój talizman szczęścia. Opowiadały sobie wzajemnie o życiu w swoim dystrykcie, a później dziewczynka zasnęła, przytulona do Katniss. [[Thresh|'Thresh']] Thresh lubił Rue i litował się nad nią, ponieważ była zbyt młoda by walczyć na arenie. Wydawało się, że byli przyjaciółmi, ponieważ był zasmucony i zszokowany jej śmiercią. W czasie uczty podsłuchał jak Clove, pastwiąc się nad Katniss mówiła o niej i rozwścieczony ją zabił. Osobowość Jej największą radością w życiu była muzyka, kochała śpiewać z kosogłosami w rodzinnym dystrykcie. Była podekscytowana perspektywą przygody − jedna cecha charakteru, która nie zgadza się z siostrą Katniss, Prim. W czasie szkolenia okazała się bezczelną młodą dziewczyną z poczuciem humoru, gdy ukradła Cato nóż. Rue zrozumiała nieludzki i brutalny charakter Głodowych Igrzysk i odmówiła upadku do poziomu innych − ukrywała się i czekała, aż się powybijają. Dwunastolatka różniła się od siostry Katniss tym, że Prim na pewno nie byłaby w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić w igrzyskach, a Rue była podekscytowana propozycją wysadzenia zapasów zawodowcom. Umiejętności thumb|164px|Rue na plakacie reklamującym Igrzyska ŚmierciRue podczas pracy śpiewała do kosogłosów, które powtarzały melodię. Była także w stanie gwizdać cztery nuty, co oznaczało skończony dzień pracy. Wyjątkowo utalentowana jeśli chodzi o wspinaczkę, mogła w ciszy przejść z jednego drzewa do drugiego bez bycia zauważonym; Katniss porównała jej umiejętności do ptaka. Mogła śledzić Katniss i innych trybutów podczas igrzysk, aby uzyskać informacje. Rue była również inteligentna, potrafiła przetrwać na własnych siłach. Przeżyła głównie na korzeniach i jagodach, które znalazła. Dobrze posługiwała się też procą. Dobytek Rue posiadała naszyjnik trawy z drewnianą gwiazdą, który wykorzystała, by przynosił jej szczęście w igrzyskach. Zdobyła sakiewkę z wodą i dodatkową parę skarpet z Rogu. Miała również przy sobie procę oraz nóż z ostrego odłamka skały. Zmiech Rue była jedną z istot, które pojawiły się pod koniec 74. Igrzysk. Została opisana jako najmniejsza o ciemnym, kręconym futrze. Na szyi nosiła obrożę ze słomianej plecionki z cyfrą 11, czyli numerem dystryktu. Ciekawostki *Rue otrzymała swoje imię od małego kwiata górskiego (Ruta graveolens), tak samo jak Katniss otrzymała swoje imię od Strzałki. *Na plakatach promocyjnych tylko Rue patrzy w dół. *Jej szansę na wygranie igrzysk to było 60-1 i 7-1 w filmie na zmianę. *Armaty Rue nie słychać w filmie, ponieważ pokazano śmierć z jej perspektywy, a umierając, najpierw straciła słuch. *Rue przed igrzyskami zbierała żywność na łąkach, co było poważnym przestępstwem. *Podczas rozmowy z Katniss, Rue powiedziała że nie otrzymała jeszcze żadnego prezentu od sponsorów i wydawała się bardzo smutna z tego powodu. Galeria Rue.jpg|Katniss układająca kwiaty na ciele dziewczynki. Hunger-games-rue.jpg|Rue wskazująca Katniss gniazdo os gończych. Rueznozemcato.png|Rue z nożem Cato. -;l0.png|Wywiad Rue. Tumblr m2585qiST01rtsl86o1 500.gif 400px-Katniss and RueStanding.png de:Rue en:Rue es:Rue fr:Rue Barnette Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Jedenastego Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie